Slushie
by Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: How does Blaine deal with the threat of a slushie?  Klaine preslash, sort of, if you squint. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Random Klaine fic written whilst I was bored and the internet was down.**

Blaine Anderson walked through the unfamiliar halls of William McKinley looking for Kurt.

"Ku-urt?" He called quietly. A few students turned to look at him, the boy in the Dalton blazer. He checked his watch, 12.30. He turned a corner and grinned as he saw that a group of teens stood ahead, including the one he was looking for. Kurt had his back to Blaine and the others in his group and was leaning against his locker, head resting on the cold metal. The rest of his glee club was talking to him but he wasn't responding. Blaine pulled out his phone and quickly typed in a short message. _Courage :D_

He pressed send and watched as, without taking his head away from the locker, Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket. As Kurt read the text he stood a little taller and texted Blaine back. _ Is that all you can say?_ Blaine snorted softly. _ No but you look like you need a little courage. _ Kurt looked at his phone brow furrowed. Suddenly he straightened and span round startling all his friends, he saw Blaine leaning against a line of lockers with a smirk on his face. The smirk died and a frown took its place as he took in the boy he'd had a crush on since he'd first seen him on the stairs at Dalton. Kurt's eyes were bloodshot and his face was flushed, he looked like he'd been crying. Blaine ran forward and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Kurt returned the hug just as fiercely.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine whispered, Kurt just shook his head and buried his face in Blaine's neck. The other members of New Directions were looking at the pair confused as to why Kurt was hugging a random Dalton boy. Finn let out a sigh of relief, Blaine had got here. He'd sent the Dalton boy a text when he'd seen how upset Kurt had been and asked for his help. He'd expected him to text or phone Kurt and had been a little disappointed when it seemed he'd been ignored. He'd never expected Blaine to drive the two hours between the two schools.

Kurt murmured into Blaine's neck, "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"Finn said you seemed upset but you wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. I thought you'd probably need a hug." He smiled at the taller teen.

"You drove for two hours to give me a _hu_g." Mercedes grinned at Finn who smiled back; the two teens were clearly in deep denial if they insisted they were _just friends_.

"Well if you don't want one then I'll go." Blaine put on a snobbish, mock offended tone and hugged Kurt close before letting go. "What happened?" he asked again, voice quiet and caring.

Kurt closed his eyes, "Karofsky, he kissed me again." His eyes flicked open as Blaine let out a quiet but angry growl, "What is his problem? Kurt, you have to report him. He's hurting you." Kurt shrugged and started to walk back to his friends, when he realised Blaine wasn't following he turned and grabbed his hand pulling him along. "Come on." Blaine was scowling but lightened up when Kurt took his hand. "Just please, think about it. For me? 'Kay?" Kurt looked back at Blaine's pleading brown eyes and smiled softly, "Yeah, okay. I'll think about it." He squeezed the Dalton boy's hand with a smile.

"Guys this is Blaine, Blaine this are some of the New Directions guys. There's Brittany, Santana, Tina, Puck and Rachel. You already know Finn and Mercedes." Rachel looked horrified.

"And why exactly have you three been associating with the enemy?" Kurt let out a quiet "Hypocrite" which made a couple of his friend's hide a snort but Rachel ignored it and spoke over him, "Must I remind you of the Jesse St. James fiasco?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Rachel this is Blaine. B-L-A-I-N-E. Not Jesse. He's a nice person unlike that douche."

Mercedes snorted and Finn hid a grin before speaking, "Don't worry Rach, Blaine's alright."

Rachel's reply was cut off by a deeper voice behind Kurt.

"Hey there Lady Boys, that your boyfriend Hummel?" Karofsky was stood behind them with a bunch of his friends all of whom were laughing. Karofsky was holding a bright red slushie and leering at Kurt. Blaine span to face Karofsky. Kurt rolled his eyes trying to hide the shiver that ran down his spine as he heard the creep that had lip raped him twice already, "Déjà vu."

"Hi, we've met before. Actually I think we've had this same conversation before. Name's Blaine. Wait, I've told you that already too. I think you should think careful about what you're doing. You're driving away the people who want to help you. This vendetta you have is clearly a cover for your fear and denial and you need to stop." The New Directions group stared as the Dalton student talked back to Karofsky completely ignoring the threat of a slushie facial. Karofsky growled and made a movement as if he was going to throw the slushie but Blaine reached out giving the bottom of the cup a sharp, hard tap. The cup flew backwards and the cherry flavoured slush poured out covering Karofsky and splattering his friends too, it dripped down their jackets and Karofsky swore as it went in his eyes. He started trying to rub it out muttering expletives repetitively under his breath

Kurt laughed, "Cherry burns the most, but blue raspberry is a pain to get out of your hair." Suddenly Blaine ducked behind Finn as Mr. Curtis, a maths teacher, walked past.

Kurt grinned, "What _are _you doing?"

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt, "In case you've forgotten I'm not supposed to be here, I'm supposed to be at school in Westerville." He grinned, "C'mon give me the guided tour." He grabbed Kurt's hand and the pair waved to the rest of New Directions before wandering off Kurt excitedly chattering about everything and nothing. The glee club members looked shocked; Puck looked at the two disappearing teens to the dripping hockey players and back again.

"What just happened?"


End file.
